On Pins and Needles
by DormantShadow
Summary: Inuyasha's a prisoner in a demon testing facility. His normal day is a session of electrocution, a hour of dunking in cold water, and a meager meal. He's a lab rat, and he can't do anything about it. *Now a running series! Whoo!*
1. Punishment

**I might make this into a series, depending on how this is received. So if you want more drama and such, then make a review of this and let me know on what you think. **  
-0-0-0-0-  
_Damn it... you can't do this-!_

Inuyasha yelled out as the electrical current rolled through his body, leaving him with a hot, numb feeling. 

_But I'm a demon and human alien. Of course they can._

"Electrical responses good. Turn it up." 

There was the sound of a light click, a knob turning, a lever pulled down. Inuyasha was shot full of electricity once more, and his nails dug grooves in the cement table as he twitched periodically. 

Another current knocked him out cold, and the group above him scowled as he fell limp to the table. 

"Damn, he's out. Get him some water, get him back in his room. We have other creatures to attend to. Next!" 

Inuyasha hardly took notice when he was hoisted from the table, and after a few minutes, tossed roughly onto a hard, cold cement floor in his cell. The steel door slammed shut. 

Normally he could have escaped easily, simply ripping the door apart, but after weeks of starving, electricity, needles, getting left in freezing water to test his stamina, and abuse by the guards, he was too weak to leave this place. His well-toned muscles were long gone, now replaced with baggy skin. He was skinny as a stick, and nearly every bone in his body stood out against his pale skin. His previous days of freedom and health were over. 

And now he lay on the floor, paralyzed, as the scream of another "paitent" echoed throughout the hallways, making his ears twitch. 

"God damn them... damn them to hell." He snarled, weakly pulling himself up with his arms. 

A faint _click _grabbed his attention as a tiny flap in the bottom of the door swung open, a small tray roughly pushed through the opening. 

Inuyasha's feast today: a cup of stale, acrid water, a slice of molding bread, and some dry, old meat.  
Ignoring the bread, he tore into the meat ravenously, like a rabid, starved animal. But then again, he was starved. 

_And I was an animal to begin with. _He thought darkly. 

He kicked the tray out the door flap, and limped over to the tiny window. The window gave him a limited view of the city streets below. 

While the government building was so close to the city, where everyone could hear the painful shrieks of suffering demons and hanyous alike, no one cared. No human cared about demons. 

He slammed his fist against the window in pure anger, gasping in pain when one of his brittle bones cracked slightly in the action. 

_This isn't Hell. This is so much worse.  
_

He watched the people walking below, and growled. _I envy their fucking freedom. Mine's been taken away. _

_...Damn you, Kikyou.  
_

Unknown to him, a young woman stood below the building, watching the hanyou with pained eyes. 

She shivered at another scream from the building, and cursed under her breath. 

The woman had watched Inuyasha before, many times. She was fascinated by him, yet also afraid for him, and angry that anyone could treat another person like that. 

Before she turned to leave, she made a silent oath to him. 

_I'll get you out of there, one day, I promise._

Inuyasha collapsed on the cement floor, closing his eyes. 

_I'm going to break out of here, one day. And then I'm going to find you, Kikyou, and make you live through Hell like I am now... that's a promise.  
__**-**_**0-0-0-0-**  
**So I'm done now! I was in an angst-y mood, so I wrote something as such. Hope you liked it. Though I don't know why you really would, seeing as poor Inu's suffering and in a lot of pain. But, you know, whatever floats your boat.  
And remember to review and tell me what you thought of this, and if I should continue it! This is YOUR choice, people! The little button is there below! Click it!  
-Shaded**


	2. Persuasion

**So, here's chapter two of On Pins and Needles… no longer a one-shot! Woot! –throws spaghetti- **

**Wait… did you say confetti? I thought you said spaghetti. My bad. :P**

-0-0-0-0-

"Get up, half-breed." 

Inuyasha remained motionless, back to the guard at the door. 

"I said _get up."  
_

There was no response, as Inuyasha growled softly and curled tighter into the corner he was in. 

"Get _up, _you damn mutt!" He shuddered as a hard boot kicked him in the side. He gave no resistance as he was lifted by his dirtied mane of hair, and lifted up to look the guard in the eye. 

"Quite the hellstorm, ain't ya." The guard grinned, a row of yellowed teeth showing.

"A session of persuasion today. Don't see why you don't tell us where your filthy family is, it'd be all the less painful for you, get you done with quickly." 

_And if I cooperate, I end up dead. And like all those others, I'll go up in smoke. What a lovely way to go. _Inuyasha snorted to himself. 

_But maybe I should. Get this hell over and done with.  
_

He gave no utterance as the guard grabbed his shackled wrists in a gloved hand, dragging him from his cell. 

The hallway was quiet today; a lot of demons perished the day before. Inuyasha tensed as he was pulled along, flinching slightly as a screech echoed off the walls. 

"Here you go sir. Maybe you'll wake him up some, he seems unresponsive this morn'in."

_Don't I always? Damn, you humans are thick.  
_

Inuyasha was shoved into a small room, and he sighed inwardly as he noticed the pool in front of him.

And like always, it swirled with a slurry of melting ice and water. 

"Thank you. And don't you worry, it always does. How about you go help yourself to some coffee downstairs. We'll take care of this." 

The guard nodded, making his leave from the room. 

The doctor on the other end of the room smiled at Inuyasha. "Good morning, abomination. Sleep well last night?" 

"Bite me." Inuyasha snorted, shaking his shackles slightly. "Just get this over with."

"My pleasure." The doctor muttered, cheered demeanor gone. "Tie him in, men." 

Inuyasha braced himself as he was chained into the chair hanging above the edge of the pool. 

Wrists tied, feet tied together, chest and head restrained by metal rings. The usual. 

The doctor stepped into his vision, smiling wickedly. "So, Inuyasha. I'm hoping you'll let us know of your family's whereabouts, they must be exceedingly interesting to birth a half-demon. So tell me, what is your mother's name?" 

"Why should I tell you? You'd track her. Hurt her like me." 

"We'd treat her like the human she is. Now what is her name?" 

"Fuck off." Inuyasha growled. 

The chair fell suddenly, stopping just bare centimeters over the surface of the water, causing Inuyasha to dig his claws into the fabric back of the chair. 

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be. You know what, let's try a different approach. Where can we find your mother?" 

Inuyasha said nothing. The chair lowered ever so slightly, and the water began to seep into the fabric. He shivered as the cold began to reach him. 

"Where is she?" The doctor's voice was softer now. "We need to know." 

"So you can torture her like me? Like hell you will!" Inuyasha snarled. 

The chair dropped into the pool this time, and he hardly had time to inhale before he was submerged in the freezing water. 

"Damn it, he's being unreasonable again." The doctor mused, and motioned to a guard. "Pull him up." 

Inuyasha gasped, taking greedy breaths of air as the chair broke from the surface. 

"Your family vanished after your capture. If we can find them, we can speak with them. Learn how it's possible for a human to mate with a demon. We can learn more. _Where is she?" _The doctor demanded. 

"Give it up... bastards! You can't find her! She's gone!" A guard slugged him in the stomach, and he coughed as blood began to drip down his throat. 

_**"Tell me!"**_

"Go to hell!" 

The chair submerged again, and Inuyasha writhed as water mixed with the blood, creating a cloud. 

_Don't think about it. There is no water. No reason to inhale. Don't- _Inuyasha thought desperately, shuddering as the water seeped into his nostrils. 

The cold was unbearable, the pain was unbearable. It was making him sick. 

_If I weren't so weak, I could get out of here! Damn it!  
_

A guard pulled a lever, and Inuyasha surfaced, coughing up a mix of blood and bile. 

_**"DAMN YOU TO HELL!" **_He screamed, his rage welling up. _"You sick bastards!_" 

The doctor smirked cruelly. "And when you think about it, that's what _you_ are, aren't you? A bastard child. A mixed, sick creature that shouldn't be here. And yet you are." 

"You're the sick ones! All you care about is blood! Our blood! You want our abilities, our strength! Because you're so too damn _weak, _you can hardly stand it! That's why you treat us like animals!"

Inuyasha raged on, ignoring theguard lowering the chair. 

"If you're willing to go to a level like this just to _learn, _You have no fucking _soul! You're _the animals in this god damned hellhole!" 

The doctor only smiled. "You have to figure this out, half-breed. If you act like this, it makes it harder, just like I said earlier." 

Inuyasha's furious response was cut off as the water overcame him once more. 

_...You damn humans. We're so much like you are._

_But you can't understand that_, can _you?_

Down on the street, Kagome Higurashi cringed at a roar of pure rage coming from the facility.  
"I'll do what I can. Just give me time." She murmured. 

-0-0-0-0- 

**So, due to all the requests, this will become a running story! (All your excellent feedback made me hyper! YAY! Cupcakes! -still hyper-) **

**Hope you all liked this second chapter, I really wanted a more angry, darker feel this time around, so here we are.  
**

**I might change the rating later on, if the violence and all that gets more intense. So if you're uneasy about reading M-rated stories, I apologize.  
**

**Another short chapter, but I plan on actually keeping these chapters short in this story. Short but sweet, as they say.  
**

**I also plan on updating AOBD tonight, if you read it. I'll do all I can to update it, I just need to make some changes, is all. (Another all-nighter for me! Whoo!)  
**

**And updates may be few and far between. School has me on my hands and knees. I pretty much have ten to twelve pages of homework every frikin' night... Gawd.  
**

**So, as always, R & R! :D  
-Shady**


	3. Realization

**Shady: I really hate school and not getting around to updating, don't you?  
Inu: Yeah, I do. Get on with the story.  
Shady: Dude, you're the main character that this fic centers around. You get bonuses, so calm yourself.  
Inu: What bonuses? *gets handed a box of Ramen* 0.o  
Shady: See what I mean? So hush, dog boy, eat your Ramen, and let me write! *grumbles*  
Inu: You do that. *walks off with the Ramen box*  
**-0-0-0-0-**  
**"So, Miss... Higurashi... You wish to become part of the staff?" 

"Yes sir. I- er- have a shortage in cash, and wish to get a job here, if you'd allow me." 

_There's lie number one. _Kagome thought darkly. She was anything but short in cash. 

"You don't seem to be the type to work here. You realize your first step in working here will be to clean up after examinations." 

Kagome tried to resist the blood that threatened to drain from her face. 

"Well, I'd relish every moment of working here. I think those demons deserve what they get." Kagome chuckled nervously, forcing a smile on her face. 

_There's lie number two._

The head doctor peered at her suspiciously for a moment, before nodding. "Very well. You start today. Go down to the staff room and grab cleaning supplies. We just did a blood draw on patient 89, and he was resisting a bit. Things got... oh, how do I put it? Messy. You'll be cleaning it up." 

This time the blood _did _drain from Kagome's face. "Eh... what?" 

"Oh? Higurashi, I thought you said that the demons deserved what they got?" He asked with a dark chuckle, sending her a sideways glance. 

"No, I think they do! I just... didn't think I'd be handling gore so quickly!" Her voice raised about five octaves, if that was possible. 

_Lie number three...  
_

"Then get going, girl. Time is research, there's no need in wasting it." He waved a hand at her, as if he would blow her out the door. "Do you want to lose your newly acquired job?" 

_Three strikes and you're out. My penalty? Mopping up blood. _Kagome grumbled, making her way out the door, trying not to shudder at the thought of the cruel twinkle in the doctor's eye when he mentioned patient 89. 

_And to think I'm doing this for someone I can only see through a barred window.  
_-0-0-0-0- 

_And to think I'm here because the fucking love of my life _betray _me. _

Inuyasha tapped at the metal table below him in irritation, eyeing the machinery rigged next to him with an expression of hatred and disgust. Thin needles rested in the creases of his elbows and wrists, slowly but surely sapping away the fluid that kept him alive. 

Glimmering drops of crimson, alluring yet repelling, dripped noisily into the machine's hold in the quiet room. 

Inuyasha was alone in the room this time- the guards decided to go on a lunch break. 

**"Having fun, my friend?"** Came a snide remark from up above him, he glared up at the speaker rigged on the wall. 

"I'm having a blast." He snapped. "Why do you care to bother me?" 

**"Just checking in, Inuyasha. Of course I would care about our **_**most precious**_** patient."** The doctor sneered, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, looking back at the container that still rippled with each drop of his blood that fell into its depths. He bit back a startled yelp as the needles began to sting, withdrawing from his arms. The machine had its required amount for the day. 

**"Looks like we're done,"** the doctor said, voice crackling from the static. 

"Oh, joy." Inuyasha muttered, drooping a bit as the guards marched back into the room. 

"We're taking you to your cell now, half breed." One of the guards said in a gruff voice, practically yanking the needles from his skin. Inuyasha made no sound. 

If he had, they would have only inflicted more damage.  
-0-0-0-0- 

Kagome tried not to vomit as she carried the red-stained mop and bucket of pinkish water to a tub for unclean water, dumping it out and hurriedly washing her hands in a sink. 

She was surprised the place even _had _a sink. 

For Kagome, cleaning up after a blood draw had to be the most repulsing and frightening thing she had done in her life- in fact, when she had first gone in there, paitent 89 had still been on the table, a frail, female cat demon who looked far beyond dead. She was alive, but just barely, having been treated with such cruelty for nearly two years. 

Kagome realized she probably didn't have much time left, and like the good person her mother taught her to be, she held her hand as the demon died, though all her instincts yelled at her to get the hell out of that torture chamber. 

And now she had the blood of that demon on her hands. Not really fun for her. 

At a doctor's summon, (cleaning up a spill of water after a weasel demon destroyed one of the testing pools) Kagome reluctantly followed, her footsteps echoing off the stone walls. 

They passed cell after cell, and Kagome saw faces of suffering, hatred, and sadness. Though it's not like she could tell them, "I'm here to help, don't you worry." That would have given her away, now wouldn't it? 

Before they turned a corner, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. The doctor continued on, unaware, but she slowly walked forward to the steel bars, eyes caught on a mane of silver, the silver she would see through a window on the street nearly every day. 

White ears swiveled at the sound of an approach, and Inuyasha's head snapped around, glaring at the girl with a look of annoyance that quickly transformed to a look of horror. 

Kagome startled at those golden orbs. "It is you," she murmured, unconsciously laying a hand on a steel bar. 

Inuyasha slowly rose to his feet, lips curling back in the beginnings of a snarl. He flexed his claws, growling out a warning. 

Before Kagome could even think as to what he was acting like that for, the hanyou had leapt forward at an unearthly speed, thrusting his arm through the bars to seize her throat with a scarred hand. 

"You think this is funny, you bitch?" Inuyasha snarled, his eyes sparking with rage, "you think you can come in here to watch me suffer? Well, I'm going to be the one watching you suffer in the end, you god damn traitor." 

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kagome protested, coughing when his grip on her throat tightened. 

"Don't play games with me, Kikyou!" His eyes clouded over with hurt. "You were the one that landed me into this hellhole." 

Kagome struggled to get air. "I'm not... Kikyou!" She gasped, "I don't know... who Kikyou- is!" A few tears leaked from her eyes in her fright. 

"I told you to stop the games," Inuyasha growled, shaking her a bit. "You were the one who-" He cut off, golden orbs widening as he finally took in her appearance. 

Kagome fell backward as his grip loosened, and Inuyasha pulled his arm back, stumbling a bit. His expression was confused. "You... you're not...?" He leaned back on the wall, staring at her. "You're not Kikyou?" 

Kagome picked herself up off the ground, rubbing her throat. "I have no clue who this Kikyou is. I'm Kagome. Ka-go-me." She coughed a bit, continuing, "think about it before you go around strangling people." 

"Why should I not, you're all the same." He murmured, "you're just another one working for the company, taking the money. Another one to prod at me like an animal." 

"Higurashi? Where are you?" The doctor's voice came floating down the hall, and she flinched. "I'm not here to test on you, I'm here to help you." She replied. "I'm not here to help those doctors who act in cold blood." 

"Girl, what are you doing here?" The doctor said, coming up behind her. He glanced at the bristling hanyou in the cell, and sniffed disdainfully. "You shouldn't mind Inuyasha. He's a half breed that never does anything interesting anyways." 

"Um, yeah, sorry. I was just getting myself accustomed to the place. I get lost sometimes." Kagome lied, whipping her hand off her throat. 

"Well, you still need to see to that spill. Get to it." The doctor ordered, turning and continuing on down the hallway. 

Kagome looked back, exchanging a look with the man that nearly strangled her. 

_Inuyasha, huh? Well, he'll need to get over his fear of me if he wants to get out of here. _Kagome smiled a bit, before tearing her eyes from Inuyasha's and running to catch up to the doctor.  
**-0-0-0-0-  
Well, there we have it! The third chapter! Yeah, it's short, but all the chapters will be so you just have to live with it. Can't believe I haven't updated in so long. Keh, I really need to improve my updating skills. xD  
Anyways, onto one of my favorite parts of writing fanfiction: Reviewing the Reviews! *epic music***

Mangascribbler- I'm excited that you like the story! And I really do try to update when i can... no worries! :D  
  
**Sam- I'll take your word for it! And I was surprised people liked the beginning... I figured you all would be pissed that Inu's in that position, lol.**

yaya- I'm glad you like it! And keep in mind I have all my own stuff to do besides just fanfiction, and I really do try to update when possible. I don't like getting pressured, ;)

purduepup- I was pretty excited to introduce Kags, myself. Heh heh. I figured if Inu's like, the first hanyou in their possession, they'd be interested in how that was able to happen, a child between a demon and a human. So, yeah, hence the crazy dudes searching for his family, as well. And I try to get readers to feel emotion for the characters, which is why I'm thrilled that you do! My plan was a success! *cackles in triumph*  
  
**Before I finish this little note, I've updated a new poll on my profile page! Be sure to check it out, because it'll go towards the creation of an epic new crossover Inu fanfiction!** **Woot!**


	4. Betrayal

**OH-MY-GOD-OH-MY-GOD-OH-MY-GOD NEW CHAPTER- *gets punched by Inu***

**Shady: HEY! NOT COOL!  
Inu: You freaking forgot me for months! HOW COULD YOU?  
Shady: …I have no excuses this time. Sorry. But I do have more ramen! 8D  
Inu: …I hate you. I hate you so much.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Rain spattered against the dark window, its white noise nearly dissolving the soft, heart-wrenching sounds of pained sobs. 

"Izayoi. My love, he will turn up. Please, no more tears." A gruff voice said from the doorway, and Izayoi turned to see her husband in the lit doorway. The man walked to her and lay a hand on her cheek. "It pains me so to see you in such a condition." 

"I can't help it, Inutaisho. My son has been gone for months. Every lead, every clue, it all leads up at a dead end. I'm scared for him." Izayoi bit her lip to cover another small sob. She failed. "What has happened to my son?" 

The demon lord's eyes glinted, and he crouched down to her level. "I promise you I am doing everything in my power to find him. He will be home again." 

"You can't go too far in your search. You know that. Every time you go out, you risk getting attacked by the government. There is nowhere safe anymore. Ever since facilities have sprung up to decrease the demon population, we have become more and more at risk. My son, and _you _have been at risk. I couldn't handle it if they took you from me." Izayoi whimpered, pressing her face into her mate's chest. The lord's eyes softened. 

"You of all people know that the government cannot control me. We have worked out a bargain that ensures our protection." He reassured her. 

There was a chance the government could defy the treaty, though he did not say this out loud. 

"Inuyasha is strong. He won't be so hard to bring down. Wherever he is, I'm sure he is standing strong against the elements." 

But Inutaisho was not even sure of his own words. He knew what humans could be like- traitorous and cold- with the exception of his beloved Izayoi. 

Izayoi nodded, sniffling. "I just want to hold him again." "I know, Izayoi... as do I."  
-0-0-0-0- 

Inutaisho had no idea how wrong he was- Inuyasha was brought down, and he wasn't standing strong.  
The cold cell he sat in currently proved this point. 

Inuyasha's dull eyes traced along the lines in the ceiling, picking out shapes and images. He stopped as he noticed a small black spider crawling along the window. Its web trailed small silver threads across the window's surface, and a single insect struggled for escape as the predator slowly closed in on it. 

He grimaced as the insect was poisoned and wrapped in web. "At least you're feasting well." He muttered. 

Moonlight lit the room by a fraction, and Inuyasha sighed as he watched it slowly drift across the sky. 

_A week until the end of the cycle... then I'm screwed._

Inuyasha's eyes glinted. If only he was full demon. If only the moon's cycle didn't exist- then he wouldn't be in this hell of a mess.  
_-0-0-0-0-  
_

_It was the end of the cycle- the new moon- and Inuyasha's human night. The one night of vulnerability, the one night of pure risk.  
_

_The new moon was like a game of cards- gamble and go into the open, and possibly get yourself killed.  
_

_Or stay at home, stay in the dark, and remain safe but suffering the exhaustion of losing your acute senses and power.  
_

_Inuyasha had decided to gamble that night, blending among the human folk. He looked no different to most people now, at least to an extent- it wasn't often that you saw a gorgeous, raven-haired, violet-eyed man walking along the street.  
_

_But he had to get away from the excruciating boredom.  
_

_"Damn sun... rise already." He muttered to himself, glaring at the blank, dark sky overhead.  
_

_It was simple- walk along the street for a little while, grab a bite to eat, and go home.  
_

_He was perfectly fine until he got to the main street.  
_

_"There's the half-breed! Get him!"  
_

_Inuyasha hardly had time to dwell over how the hell they knew what he was, and what he looked like, but he sure as hell knew what they wanted.  
_

_He had taken off at a dead sprint, taking every turn and corner possible, desperate to lose his pursuers.  
_

_He thought he had escaped; he thought he had won, until he felt excruciating pain in the back of his leg.  
_

_He had been shot.  
_

_Inuyasha hit the ground, feeling gravel and small bits of glass in the alleyway cut into his cheek. He hurt, he was getting tired, but he needed to get out of there.  
_

_He attempted to get up, and another bullet pierced his back. Damn, these bastards really wanted to catch him.  
_

_He snarled obscenities as he lay on the ground, pain making his head spin, unable to move.  
_

_Inuyasha saw people pass by, watching wide-eyed but making no attempt to help once they heard the word "hanyou." One little girl pulled free from her mother, running to him, but one of the gun-wielding men stopped her, towering threateningly over the toddler.  
_

_The little girl burst into tears, running back to her mother, who hurriedly whisked her away from the scene.  
_

_It was mere moments before Inuyasha felt a fleeting pressure in the back of his head, before his world went black.  
_

_He had no idea as to how long he was out, but it wasn't a welcome sight when he woke up.  
_

_The room was dimly lit by an overhead light, and he was surrounded by around seven people. Thick wads of gauze were wrapped around the gunshots in his shoulder and back. He was covered in a cold sweat, no doubt from the blood loss.  
_

_"How peculiar. Do you imagine this one is truly half demon? He looks so average to my eyes."  
_

_"Make no mistake, you fools." Inuyasha shuddered. The voice he heard was smooth like honey and cunning, like you would imagine the devil himself to sound like. Though he imagined this man was not much farther from being the devil. "This is a hanyou, a mixture of demon and human blood, tainted and warped. He appears human, though he will only look this way every night of the new moon until the sun rises."  
_

_"How do you expect we deal with him, then?"  
_

_"Just treat him like all the others. He'll make of use eventually. And he should provide some interesting research opportunities; he's the first of his kind to walk through these doors."  
_

_Inuyasha heard footsteps make their way away from him, leaving the room.  
_

_"Oh, before I forget, make sure to thank that Kikyo woman for me for letting us know about the half-breed's whereabouts. She proved to know more than we first assumed she did."  
_

_Kikyo?  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped open.  
_

_Kikyo had told them what he was? Where he could be found? He had trusted her! Loved her!  
_

_She must have been using him all along... why didn't he see it? Why did he ever believe any words she spoke?  
_

_"Kikyo, you damn traitor..." He began to snarl, shaking with rage, his current position forgotten as he felt anger consume him over the fact the woman he loved had given up his life to the demon testing facility.  
_

_What she did would not be forgotten.  
_

_If he ever got out of here, Inuyasha would find her.  
_

_Find her and break the fragile neck of his former beloved.  
_**-0-0-0-0-**_  
_**Oooh, snap! So we get a glimpse of what happened to get Inuyasha landed in the facility! ...Sort of.  
We also got a view of Inuyasha's parents- his poor mother's going through a lot right now, the poor dear. *tear tear*  
And I apologize for not updating in forever, but to be honest, I have a lot more important things going on in my life than fanfiction.  
So, I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter, and I'm going to warn you- it's going to get real nutty in the future. I know what's going to happen, and we're gonna get, like, fifty billion sideplots in the making! ...Okay, maybe not that many, but there are going to be sideplots. **_**  
**_**So, here we go to one of my favorite parts of this job...  
*plays music*  
**_**It's here, it's time!  
As exciting as a cow jumping into a glass of wine!  
REVIEWING THE REVIEWS!  
**_**...Yeah, I guess that title sequence did suck. Whatever. Moving on!**_****_

InuDemoness1525: I'm glad you love it, and I apologize profusely for not updating as quickly as I know you all wanted me to! But, I am hoping my update skills will improve tremendously, because I love getting approval for my work. Makes me feel good. ...Yeah, that sounded self-centered, a little... :D

**Mangascribbler: OMGGGGGGGGG! YAY! I UPDATED AGAIN! VICTORY! *cough* Sorry, that was rude. But don't go into withdrawal! I'll go into epic fanfic fan-loving withdrawal! Because I love you guys too much T-T So, don't!**

yaya: Not gonna say much here, because you said the same thing last time... with the addition of the word 'more'... -.-'

purduepup: The review was awesome. Your reviews always are. I squeal and laugh hysterically every time I read one. No joke. So don't worry about a bad review. :D  
I know, I'm a terrible person for having Inu think of Kags as Kikyou (*cough*stupidclaypot*cough*) But I didn't notice that I forgot to add Kags in the charrie box... thanks for pointing that out! I think I didn't add her the first time around since I oroginally intended this to be a one-shot fanfic... but it's not! Yay! xD  
But yeah, I- *dodges randomly thrown heels and skirts* HEY! I am REVIEWING REVIEWS HERE!  
Kouga and Kags: 0.o Kami, she's scary when she's mad...  
...What was I going to say again? I forgot. I think it had something to do with me walking into a store today and seeing a box of candy canes on display or something... Uh.  
Well, whatever it was, huzzah for new chapter! Thanks for your epic approval, as always, PP! 8D


End file.
